La La La
by Alias-JoyLemmon
Summary: Song by LMFAO - for As.The.Scrren.Fades.To.Black. A LeahxJake fluff. M for adult situations. When you're in love, simple words like 'dance' can have a whole different range on connotations...


**La La La**

_This goes out to .., who recommended this song and pairing Truly a pleasure to write!_

I feel like I just seen the sun for the first time  
>You make my life bright cause you shine<br>It's me and you baby, it's our time  
>I'm living my dream, girl cause you mine<br>You got me skippin' down the street  
>And singin' love songs all out of key<br>I didn't smoke nothin' but I feel so high  
>And I know why<br>It's a love thing, it's got to be  
>Your heart's all locked and I got the key<br>It feels like I just won the lottery  
>'Cause I got my girl and she got me<span>

Jake grinned, a glorious grin, the grin of a man in love. He looked lovingly down at his love.

Leah.

"You know, you have that same look," Leah whispered, her hand running over his cheek.

"What look?"

"Of a man seeing the sun for the first time,"

Jake's smile grew even bigger. "Only cos you make my like so bright – you shine, Le-le. And this is our time – our time to love. No Vampires, no Sam or Bella. Just us. This is _our _ dream."

"Only because you're mine," Leah whispered, leaning closer to her imprint.

"You, Mrs Black, don't have any idea what you do to me, do you?" Jake whispered. "You should have seen the looks I was getting when you said yes – I was _skipping_, and singing those cheesy old love songs.."

"The ones that you sing out of key? Well, that doesn't narrow it down, but…"

Jake tickled her stomach. "You make me high without the drugs, Leah. And it's only because we're in love."

Leah smiled and glanced down at the simple silver key that was around her neck. It was her 'wedding ring' – until Jake had saved up enough for a proper one. But she loved it.

"I think I won the lottery with you," She whispered.

"We got each other – no lucky numbers required," Jake smiled again.

Leah smacked his upper arm jokingly. "You're so cheesy."

You my new obsession  
>All I want to do<br>You my new obsession, girl  
>I feel on top of the world with you baby<br>I want to dance and party tonight  
>I feel on top of the world with my lady<br>I'm gonna rock your body all night  
>She makes me wanna sing<p>

Jake kissed her lips, savagely, rightfully claiming what was his – what the universe and the state of Washington – had allowed to be his.

"You are my obsession." He whispered, as clothes fervently came off, with no style or grace only the rush of adrenaline and need.

"I want to taste you on my lips," he whispered, grazing her ear with his teeth gently, eliciting a moan from Leah.

La, la la la 

"I want to always have the taste of you on my lips,"

Oh, I can't get you out my mind  
>Everything you do is feelin' right<br>Remember that way you caught my eye?  
>I remember that way you was walkin' by<br>Ooh girl, watch out now  
>You looked at me, turned around and smiled<br>Gave me eyes, my heart went wild  
>Hypnotized, this love starts now<br>And how do I know you're real?  
>It really doesn't matter, it's the way I feel<br>You make me feel super like the man of steel  
>Got me goin' <span>stupid, pickin' daffodils

He slowly rubbed her breast, admiring once more the perfection of her body. _I'm never going to have her out of my mind,_ he thought greedily to himself.

Leah stroked his length, knowing exactly how to make him feel right.

"Remember that day?" Jake whispered, coarsely, as he felt himself grow with need under her fingers. "When you'd first phased, and you had walked past me, but you looked over your shoulder at me, and smiled."

"You looked like you were hypnotised," Leah gasped out, as Jake's hand slipped lower down her body, teasingly searching for her sex.

"It's how all the great loves start," Jake's voice was heavy with want, pent up sexual frustration filled his every fibre. "I didn't even know if what I felt was real – but that one glance made me feel like superman,"

Leah glanced down, a saucy look on her face. "You are a man of steel – _hard_ steel."

Jake shifted, trying to position his body so that he could successfully take his bride.

"I bought you daffodils…" he hissed, loving the way Leah touched his body.

You my new obsession  
>All I want to do<br>You my new obsession, girl  
>I feel on top of the world with you baby<br>I want to dance and party tonight  
>I feel on top of the world with my lady<br>I'm gonna rock your body all night  
>She makes me wanna sing<p>

"Let's dance," Leah whispered, allowing Jake to thrust into her.

"I'm on top of the world," Jake whispered, smiling at his position. "I'm going to rock you body. All," thrust.

"Night," thrust.

"Long," thrust

La, la la la...

You my new obsession

All I want to do  
>You my new obsession, girl<br>I feel on top of the world with you baby  
>I want to dance<p>

Leah writhed under him, feeling the waves of her orgasm building

Dance... 

"Dance for me," Jake whispered in her ear, before attaching his lips to hers.

I feel on top of the world with you baby  
>I want to dance and party tonight<br>I feel on top of the world with my lady  
>I'm gonna rock your body all night <p>

Later that night, as, after round 5, they decided to have a break, they both laughed at the cheesiness of their sex talk.

Now, everytime one of their friends say 'dance' they cannot control themselves.  
><span>


End file.
